The present invention relates to attaching cover materials to panels, and more particularly to an apparatus that folds cover materials over the edges of panels.
Current automatic and manual devices for wrapping cover materials around the edge of automotive and consumer products do not work well. The devices require very narrow process variations and frequently lose control of the material, which causes a poor quality final product, a higher rate of scrapping parts, and increased maintenance costs.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus that folds cover materials over the edges of panels.